Deeply, Strongly, Unreservedly
by EspoirDio
Summary: The sequel to "Again and Again". Whatever happened to my favourite trio once they became a family? What will happen when Sam asks about her real father?
1. Prologue

**Alright, you guys...I have a couple of things to say to this. This is in fact the sequel to "Again and Again". I know you're waiting for an update for "Fabric" but I'm having terrible "writer's block" with that...and it happens that this story just took me suddenly and now I can't resist it. I am still trying to largely work on Fabric, however, if the urge to write for this is REALLY strong, I'll just write and post it. I hope I'm not confusing you too much. Now to this...set a bit after the end of A&A and tackling the issues that I always thought would be in their future...  
>In other news: I also have a oneshot lined up that negs and I wrote together just a few days ago when I was still with her..watching the Nanny and suddenly going "I want to write a gambling scene" and her "Yes, I think this could've happened" lol We stayed up till 4 that night and role-played it...it's about 50 pages long and I'm currently in the proces of putting it into fluid writing, so bear with me ;)<br>Anway, I hope some of you will read this and join my favourite trio again. :) R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: Samantha is still mine and I am thrilled to write her again.  
><strong>

**Deeply, Strongly, Unreservedly**

_by EspoirDio_

Prologue:

The murmur of voices in the great hall was like music itself, a steady stream of syllables and words that sometimes reached a crescendo only to die down again a second after. The atmosphere was heavy with nervous electricity and great expectations and C.C. Brightmore was for once grateful not to be in the middle of this. Instead she kept her eyes glued to the waterfall of blonde curls that belonged to her daughter and that could be seen now and again at the edge of the stage. The little girl in question, Samantha Claire Brightmore, was also wondering what on earth had possessed her when she had decided that maybe she was ready to perform in front of a large audience, she only had had two years of piano lessons after all and all the girls that were nervously flittering around backstage had been having lessons for several years.

"That doesn't matter, Sammy, you are wonderful and you've practiced hard." Her uncle Noel had told her repeatedly, the same man who was now waiting in the wings with her and giving her an encouraging smile whenever she needed it.

There was no piano in the Brightmore household and if it hadn't been for Noel, Samantha probably would've had nowhere to practice. Suddenly another surge of whispers passed through the audience and then the noise died down altogether. Mrs. Altman, her teacher, was giving the welcoming speech. It was almost time and Samantha suddenly felt as if she was going to be sick. Her mother had reassured her time and time again that she didn't have to do this if she was too nervous, but Samantha was a stubborn girl and wanted to make her parents proud.

"To start us off, we have one of my youngest pupils, Samantha Brightmore, age 8. She'll play Greensleeves and a Hungarian folk song for you. Please give her a warm welcome!"

C.C. watched as her daughter walked on stage, looking much smaller and more frightened than normal and for a moment her maternal instinct took over as she whooped loudly and applauded harder than anyone else in the audience.

"Get a hold of yourself, Babcock," a warm chuckle reached her ears and a second later her husband Niles slipped into the vacant seat next to her "you're going to embarrass her."

"Sorry," C.C. whispered and instinctively took hold of his hand.

"She'll be fine." Niles said softly, as his wife proceeded to sit at the edge of her chair, ready to fly out of her seat at the slightest sign that Samantha needed her.

And then her daughter started to play, hesitantly at first but soon with growing confidence and C.C. remembered wistfully how a couple of months ago Sam's teacher had told her that she wouldn't be able to play the piece because her hands were too small to reach the chords. She remembered how Sam had wept at the unfairness of it, how none of Niles' stories had calmed her and so pride washed over C.C. now at hearing her daughter's flawless performance. What never would've seemed possibly was a reality now: there was no stronger, more exhilarating rush than maternal affection. After Samantha had played the final note of the Hungarian folk song, she turned to face the deafening applause of the audience with a grin. And there, in the third row, were her mother and her father, smiling from ear to ear. And suddenly she'd never felt taller.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello. Well, long time no read...lol I must confess I am kind of stuck with Fabric and have been close to abandoning it altogether several times...however, I hate giving up on things so it's on momentary hiatus until I overcome my issues with it. lol In the meantime, however, I have this update for you and have planned the first 10 chapters already. I hope you'll enjoy seeing Sam, C.C. and Niles again. ;) Read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: Only Samantha is mine!:)**

Chapter 1: Rhapsody Variation 18 - Rachmaninoff

Her skin was as soft as it had ever been. He still remembered it vividly, the first time he had touched her intimately. No years of unrequited feelings, no years of marriage and separation could ever make him forget that thrill. Her skin was cool and pale, in stark contrast to his that was warm just by being so close to her. And just like then he now couldn't resist its pull either. His left hand wandered higher to undo the first few buttons of her silky pyjama top, while his other gently tugged at the collar. Soon his lips devoured what his eyes had been craving; skin so soft and pale and perfect. C.C. sighed deeply in return, a content smile washing over her features.

"Good morning," his voice was low and quiet.

"Morning," she sighed again when his lips traveled to the nape of her neck "what are you doing?"

"Kissing you…"

His lips found that special spot and she shivered.

"I know that but…" she closed her eyes, it was terribly difficult to think straight when he was seducing her like that "I know you, Butler Boy, you want more."

"Can you blame me?" he still sounded hoarse, as if he was coming up with a cold, only that she knew better.

His lips traveled to her jawline, his hands turned her over so she came to lie on her back, his eyes had already become dark with desire.

"It's already morning…we can't…" she sighed, secretly knowing that trying to resist was futile.

"She's still asleep, we have time, we'll be quiet."

There was a gap in his plan and she knew she should be arguing, but her thoughts were heavy and his touch was mesmerizing.

"God, I love you."

She crushed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck. That too thrilled him to hear, the desperation in her voice, the raw need. When Niles Brightmore looked at his wife, he didn't see that the years had turned her beautiful blonde hair grey, or that her curves had become a little more pronounced, nor the wrinkles that lined her face. All he saw was the same beautiful woman he had fallen in love with, the woman who could challenge him and drive him to despair and whose happiness he could measure by the sparkle in her eyes. Her name was C.C. Brightmore and she was his. As his fingers swiftly undid all the other buttons of her shirt, he hurried to forget about the problem that had caused them to be separated for years. They had recovered from it, slowly, held together by C.C.'s daughter Samantha, that should've been his but wasn't. It was somehow ironic, really, how she had been both the reason he had left and the reason he was now here again with C.C.

"I love you," he whispered again, partly an apology to the mistakes of the past, and caressed her stomach with his lips.

What had started as a slow seduction soon turned into heated passion. She bared herself before him and he dove into her, his chest pressed against hers, his face pressed against her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and firmly held him in place, her favourite position, he knew, because it made her feel as if they could actually become one. Her mouth claimed his when she reached her peak, giving herself to him quietly with a gentle intimacy they had acquired over the years. When they were spent, he rolled on his back, drawing her body against his.

"You broke the rule," she whispered scolding, but her blue eyes were dancing with happiness.

The rule that they wouldn't make love with Sam in the house, or when there was the possibility that Sam might be awake.

"You could've tried to resist me, Babcock," he teased, wearing his boyish grin "but then you never could."

"I hate you," she growled, a smile forming on her lips.

"Hate you more," and he kissed her tenderly.

She returned the kiss and then broke away to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep some more, my love, today's going to be a long day."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest, there were a few moments of silence and then she whispered: "Happy Anniversary, lover."

Nine years…nine spectacular years...

* * *

><p>When she woke up again he was no longer by her side. It was a habit of his to slip out of bed in the morning while she was still asleep so he'd have breakfast ready in time when she'd join him in the kitchen, but it was a habit she still disliked. Niles didn't know so, however, or he would've made sure that his wife would never wake up on her own again. But she couldn't tell him. Their relationship that had grown strong again in so many ways was still a little weak in other areas. One of which was any mentioning of the night he had left her. It only reminded her of the deeply- buried anger and sense of betrayal and it saddened him, his eyes growing so full of sorrow that she couldn't even bear to look at him. It was always wiser to let the past rest. And so she directed her thoughts back to this morning when he had made love to her. Their chemistry had luckily remained intact. She smiled softly and silently climbed out of bed, straightening her hair as she walked past the large mirror.<p>

Just as she'd thought he was in the kitchen, humming to himself while preparing breakfast. She remained unseen for a moment and pressed a hand to her beating heart. To see him every morning still with her calmed her and put her mind at ease for the remainder of the day. No hollow silence, no little note, no loneliness…just him and her and Sam. Watching him maneuver around in the kitchen always brought back thoughts of their first night together again when he had taken her on the counter. The morning after she had found him in the kitchen as well, bare-foot in a pair of dress-pants and his shirt undone, it had indeed been an image to behold.

"Why did you bother with clothes?" she had asked him, a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, Samantha…"

"Is at Noel's as you well know…"

She had stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him from behind, relishing the feeling of his naked skin against her hands.

"Yes, but still…someone could see us and…"

His British reserve had made her chuckle, especially since she knew how passionate he could be in the bedroom.

"That's very considerate of you," she had mocked him, placing light kisses on his neck.

"Trying to make breakfast here, C.C…." although his tone had been scolding, she knew that he wasn't really that bothered.

"I thought you had finally sorted out your priorities…thought I came first…"

What had started as a teasing remark had left a sting in his heart, she had noticed it by the look in his eyes.

"Niles, I didn't mean…" she had hurried to explain.

But he had turned to her and crushed her body to his with an intensity that had taken her breath away for a moment.

"Niles?" her voice had been quiet and small.

"I love you Chastity Claire Brightmore." He had told her firmly and she had shrunk into his arms.

Now two years later they were certainly on safer ground and breathing had become easier since they had started to tease each other again in the old fashion. He was already fully dressed and showered, visible by the light moisture of the curls at the back of his head.

"I didn't hear you in the bathroom," she commented, making her presence known.

He turned around and smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I didn't want to wake you, besides, I know you and Sam will claim the bathroom for yourselves later on." he grinned.

"Can you blame us?" a small voice came as their daughter appeared in the kitchen "We have to look pretty for the special occasion."

"You always look pretty," Niles replied smoothly and briefly touched her head in an affectionate gesture.

"What do you want?" Sam instantly shot back, narrowing her eyes at him in a very Babcock-like fashion.

"She's your daughter, alright," Niles quipped, grinning at C.C., before returning his attention to the stove "and nothing, Samantha, what would I want?"

"Oh I don't know," the girl chuckled, pulling herself up on the counter "maybe bribe me again so I'll be your Best Man?"

"You did what?" C.C. exclaimed and slapped Niles' back with the tea towel "I thought we had an agreement, Brightmore."

"Oh, you were in show business, Babs, your agreements don't mean anything." he replied.

"So you went behind my back and tried to bribe my daughter?"she questioned.

"I did what I had to do."

"Oh I'm getting you back for that." she growled, stepping closer.

"I'm counting on it, Brightmore." he grinned in return, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Ok…this just got gross…I'll be in the living room." Sam declared, leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>The preparations for their vow renewal ceremony took longer than those for their actual wedding. It had been a rushed affair at the hospital shortly before the birth of Jonah and Eve, Maxwell and Fran's twins. She still had her makeshift veil though…somewhere. This time though the ceremony would take place in a small chapel and they'd be surrounded by only their closest friends and family. Nonetheless, C.C. couldn't help but feel as nervous as if it was a proper wedding.<p>

"How do I look?"she asked her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Still good, just like 5 minutes ago."

C.C. sighed and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She wore a white, knee-length linen skirt that probably would have appalled her mother had she not known that it came from a rather posh brand, accompanied by a silky white blouse. She herself now almost felt that it had been wrong to be dressed completely in white, for with her silver hair she looked oddly bright. Sam gave her back a comforting pat and then left her alone with her thoughts.

She didn't see her daughter again until she was standing in front of the altar holding Niles' hand. He too was dressed in a semi-formal outfit and was beaming at her as if he was seeing her again for the first time. Sam, to their surprise, had chosen to be both the Maid of Honour and the Best Man and was therefore sporting a skirt and blouse, as well as a waistcoat and top hat. It had been a combination that had made both of them laugh and thus lessened their nervousness.

"We are here today," the official began "because Niles Andrew Brightmore and Chastity Claire Brightmore would like to renew their vows of love for each other. Mr. Brightmore, would you like to begin?"

Niles nodded and cleared his throat before taking both of her hands in his.

" Ah C.C., we're still on this strange journey together." He chuckled softly "And even after all these years it amazes me still that you granted me the right to marry you. We've sparred, we've laughed, we're growing old together but I still love you. Even when I made the biggest mistake of my life I couldn't help but marvel at your strength. You raised our daughter," he took a moment to smile at Sam "all on your own and let her blossom into this beautiful, young girl. You are the most remarkable woman I've ever known and I promise to love and respect you until the day that I die."

A stunned silence followed his vows that was only interrupted by an annoying little cough that D.D. Babcock, sitting in the last row, omitted. C.C. hadn't expected him to address their past on this particular day and so she reached out to touch his cheek and give him some of the comfort he needed.

"Mrs. Brightmore?" the official asked almost hesitantly "Would you like to share your vows now?"

Earning an encouraging smile from Niles she nodded.

"Niles," she caressed his hands "as always you sell yourself too short. You have been a constant source of strength for me since the moment I first met you. Yes, our relationship may seem strange to most onlookers, but in an ironic twist of fate you were always the most reliable man in my life. You've been a wonderful father for Samantha and an incredible, if also sometimes annoying, husband. It's time to let the past go and face the fact that you will always be stuck with me, Brightmore. I love you, then now and forever."

Throughout her speech the crowd had visibly relaxed and some of them were even chuckling.

"Mr. Brightmore, you may now kiss your wife."

And he wasted no time in doing so. Gently he swept her up in his arms and kissed her, tenderly at first and then with growing intensity until a cheer from the guests reminded him of where he was.

* * *

><p>"You two are unbelievable!" Fran commented, the first one to congratulate them once they had left the chapel and were seated at a nice table at the Rainbow Room.<p>

"What do you mean?" Niles asked with an innocent grin, his fingers intertwined with C.C.'s.

"After all these years…" the brunette shook her head "and you still have to tease each other."

"Just part of our magic," C.C. voiced in what she hoped to pass up as a dry tone.

But her husband knew better and turned her head to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"If you'll excuse us," he then said and got to his feet "but I believe I owe my wife a dance."

C.C. looked momentarily surprised but then followed him. It seemed that Niles had already planned this in advance for the moment they stood on the dance floor the song stopped and another CD was put on. Niles wrapped one arm around her waist and soon they were dancing to Sinatra's "Fly me to the moon".

"I thought the song was appropriate," he quipped, a teasing smile on his lips "you can transport two people on that broom of yours, can't you?"

"Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly good moment," C.C. replied dryly.

"What can I say?" he grinned.

"You can shut up and kiss me."

And so he they broke apart for air they noticed that they weren't the only dancing couple anymore, but that pretty much all the guests had joined them.

"Will you look at Sam?" C.C. chuckled, eyeing her daughter who was dancing with the dark-haired producer.

"Like mother, like daughter," Niles said, winking at her.

"Just dip me," C.C. chuckled.

He turned her under his arm one last time and then dipped her, holding her firmly in his arms. Their eyes met and they each seemed to know what the other one was thinking. They hadn't been this happy in quite some time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello. Happy to announce that chapter 2 for this is ready. :) Maybe some of you have noticed that I made a slight alteration to the first chapter. Because...as Again and Again had poems signifying the theme of each chapter, this story will have a piece of classical music for each theme. I do advise you to have a listen!;) Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yup, Sam is still mine!:)**

Chapter 2: Waldstein Sonate 1st Movement - Beethoven

After their vow renewal ceremony they had merely a few days of peace left, before the summer vacation was over and the hectic every day routine caught up with them again. Niles and C.C. who had both taken time off their respective jobs to be with Samantha, weren't particularly thrilled to spend more time apart again. The night that signaled the end of their vacation all three of them were curled up on C.C.'s double bed, Sam in the middle, staring up at the ceiling and Niles and C.C. curled around her like two halves, their hands linked above their daughter's head.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" C.C. interrupted the moment of silence.

"What is?" Sam instantly asked.

"Yes, woman, you have to be more precise. We're talking about you here, so anything could be crazy." Niles grinned and instantly earned a slap from his wife.

"I was just thinking how old we've become," C.C. continued, seemingly undeterred "though that obviously applies more to you than me. But…a few years ago it would've seemed impossible to me not to work. I would've felt restless and trapped if I had nothing else to do…"

Niles nodded and smiled, already used to his wife's somewhat clumsy emotional confessions at times.

"So you mean you would've been bored stuck with me?" Sam asked and there was a vulnerability in her eyes that made C.C. instantly regret her words.

"No, baby, no…" she firmly said and pulled her daughter closer against her body "don't be silly."

"What she meant is quite the contrary, Samantha, she meant that you changed her. Work was all she had earlier…but then you arrived and her priorities changed. You became her focus, her pride and suddenly all the other things that had once been important, faded into the background."

It was in moments like these that C.C. envied her husband for his open and caring nature and the ability to express what he was feeling.

"But she also had you, Niles, you made her happy too." Sam pointed out, smiling.

"Yes, but-" he tried to argue, but C.C. interrupted him firmly.

"Listen to her!" and she squeezed his hand to let him know that she simply wanted him to stop doubting.

There was another moment of silence before Niles said: "Alright you two, I think it's about time you went to bed. We have an early start in the morning."

"That's right," C.C. nodded "I'll take you to school and Niles will pick you up on his way to the restaurant."

Sam nodded and crawled out of bed.

"Will you tell me a story, Niles?" she asked before disappearing into the corridor.

"Of course," he called after her but used the moment of her absence to scoot closer to his wife.

"I can't believe she still wants you to do that." C.C. chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? I just happen to be an excellent storyteller."

And he grinned cheekily and captured her lips.

"No doubts about that, but it's always the same story."

He silenced her with another kiss but secretly thought that she was right. After all, Sam always requested to hear the story of how he traveled the world with Emanuel Schikaneder and met and fell in love with The Queen of the Night. As a matter of fact he had told the story so often that even C.C. knew it by heart now and could take his place when he was otherwise detained. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the little girl requested this particular story over and over again. After all, it did not only symbolize the relationship between her parents and their difficult journey together, but it was also the very first thing her and Niles had talked about that long-ago night at the opera.

"She'll tell her own children one day," Niles grinned proudly and finally released her.

"If she's as silly as you are." C.C. teased softly.

It had become a habit for them now to attribute the various aspects of Sam's personality to either of them, even though it was technically impossible. Niles, though Sam's father at heart wasn't biologically hers, and yet it sometimes seemed to C.C. that her daughter had inherited several of his treats. Of course this could have been due to the fact that they spent so much time around each other that she learned to model her behavior a bit on him, but simply saying "She got this from you." pleased C.C. more than any other complicated explanation. Freeing herself from his embrace she went to kiss her daughter goodnight and then went into the bathroom and left Niles to tuck her in. She had just settled down again in bed, her reading glasses positioned firmly on the bridge of her nose, when Niles entered the room.

"Is she asleep already?" C.C. asked and frowned.

"No, but pretty close." he replied, unbuttoning his shirt "The last few days were exhausting for us all, she's a little worn out, but in the good way." And he winked.

She nodded and opened her book, but try as she might she couldn't bring herself to focus, for her eyes continuously kept wandering to her husband's movements. He always folded his shirts, even before putting them in the washing machine and as much as it amused her sometimes to see him pick out his outfits on the night before, she loved to watch him walk around in nothing but his boxers.

"I feel your eyes on me, Babs." he grinned, deep-blue eyes sparkling.

"Then you're even more senile than I thought," she lazily tossed back "my eyes are on the book and nothing else."

He chuckled warmly and then disappeared in the bathroom as well to brush his teeth and put on a t-shirt. C.C. used that opportunity to at least read a couple of pages, for she knew that the minute he'd be by her side again, all attempts to concentrate would be futile. She had just finished a chapter when he reappeared, turned off the main light and easily slid into bed next to her.

"Look, love, tiring yourself out by postponing to go to sleep won't make tomorrow any less pleasant." he softly said and gently removed her glasses and put them on the nightstand.

C.C. rubbed her eyes, put the bookmark in place and then set the novel aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently and switched of her nightstand lamp, before turning to face him.

"You know very well, C.C." he insisted but the next argument got stuck in his throat as he felt her hands exploring his chest.

He allowed himself to enjoy her caress for a moment, but then pulled himself together again.

"C.C.?"

She sighed and he knew that it was of reluctance more than anything else. Eventually her light-blue eyes found his in the darkness and she shrugged.

"I just don't want to lose this," she sighed.

He smiled reassuringly at her and pulled her a little closer.

"You talk like Samantha…but we won't lose anything. We'll adjust. And I know you better, C.C., this is not the issue at hand."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. He lightly stroked her hair, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she'd begin to talk.

"Just the thought alone of facing the office again…"

Niles happily would have told her to quit the job she so hated, as his business was enough to support them all, but he knew that C.C. would be lost at the moments when neither him nor Samantha were around.

"You could start as a producer again?" he suggested softly, like so many times before.

"Niles, you know that's impossible, otherwise I never would've left the business…this town is now swarming with producers and I, as a single woman with limited working hours, simply do not stand a chance."

He nodded, acknowledging that, of course, there was a truth to her words and yet….

"But you could fight. You could find your old spirit again and show the quacks out there why C.C. Brightmore was once known as the Bitch of Broadway!"

When she didn't reply, he assumed that she was treating his suggestion with the old stubbornness, but then he perceived a light snore and realized that she had actually fallen asleep.

"And you call yourself a lady," he chuckled, kissing the crown of her head and closing his eyes himself.

* * *

><p>Nothing of the previous tranquility was left the next morning, when several alarm clocks started to ring at once in the Brightmore household. Niles, always the first one up, was making breakfast in his robe. He heard a groan from the bedroom that was soon echoed by another groan from Samantha's room and chuckled.<p>

"Like mother, like daughter."

He waited patiently until both of his women had showered and dressed and busied himself setting the table instead. Samantha had always shared her morning routine with her mother and refused to appear from the bathroom until C.C. declared her perfect. None of them now looked particularly happy though, although Sam still radiated more exuberance than her mother. She hugged Niles good morning and then sat down at the table instantly grabbing a bread roll.

"Good morning, love." Niles replied, before pecking C.C.'s lips.

Samantha first began to babble vivaciously about her friends and the rumours that had been going around all summer, but soon she also picked up on her mother's subdued mood and breakfast became a quiet affair all of a sudden. At 7.30 Niles ushered Sam to her room to grab her bag and to give C.C. a moment to prepare as well.

"I'll pick you up at 4, alright?" he said, crouching before Sam as they were all standing by the door "Same meeting place as always."

"Yes, Sir, duly noted." Sam grinned and pecked his cheek "If you're too bored you can build a bit on our castle."

He nodded and then watched her run to the elevator before turning his attention to his wife.

"You're going to scare her, if you don't even crack a smile, Babs." he softly scolded her and cupped her cheek.

"I just…" she sighed and he nodded.

"I know. But hey, if you're a good girl I'll call you later on and talk dirty."

He wore his boyish grin which never failed to make her smile and so she nodded.

"You have yourself a deal, Brightmore."

He grinned again and kissed her deeply, before stepping back into the apartment and closing the door.

The place did feel strange and empty without them. No laughter coming from Sam's room and no C.C. to bicker with, he busied himself cleaning the kitchen and whatever else needed cleaning. After a few years in the catering business he had made quite a name for himself and had thus been given the opportunity to open his own restaurant, while George continued the catering in his name. And because of that he also had the freedom of working in the evening and seeing his little family at breakfast every morning. Even when they were grumpy and miserable he wouldn't have changed this routine for the world.

* * *

><p>It was worse, C.C. thought around 12 o'clock while on lunch. She had been trying to mentally prepare herself for her return to the office, but it had still been worse than imagined. Soon after Niles' return to her life she had begun to notice that it was difficult being a mother and a successful producer at the same time and since she hadn't endured sacrificing time with her daughter for long, eventually her career had started to suffer. So C.C., for the first time in her life, had quit. Of course she didn't have to work, not for money reasons, anyway, but it went against her nature to simply enjoy a good fortune she had merely inherited but not earned. And so she had returned to her roots, a simple secretary at an office. It wasn't that the job in itself was a bad one, she knew several women who enjoyed it. But for someone like her who had come from a position of influence and power only to be viewed again as some cheap blonde, who was good enough to type up letters on a computer was frustrating, to say the least. At first she hadn't thought that it would be so bad and maybe, in different offices it wasn't. But in this one, where she had landed, she was indeed viewed as the help, nothing else. Her frustration had soon reached her private life and many fights with Niles, who had been the help for most of his life and been mocked as such, had ensued. He had understood, of course, that she was doing a mundane job that didn't thrill her but it was hard to be calm and understanding when the woman who had looked down her nose at him for being a mere domestic, was going through a similar thing. But over the weeks their fights had ceased and C.C. had more and more realized what it had meant for him, an intelligent man, to be doing such work and to be greeted by nothing but disdain from the woman he loved. They were in a better place now, she smiled softly. Checking her watch again she decided to return to the office, after all, her husband had promised her a dirty phone call.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello. Well, chapter 3 is up and I hope you like it. ;) Leave a review please and make me happy!:)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: You know this...Sam is mine...so are Jessie and Eleanor...the rest aren't...**

Chapter 3: Montagues and Capulets Theme - Romeo and Juliet Ballet by Prokofiev

After a couple of weeks the Brightmores had fallen back into their every day routine of school and work. Sam no longer clung to her mother when being dropped off in the morning and sometimes even took her time instead of meeting Niles straight away at the end of the day.

On this particular day the school was abuzz with excitement. It was the annual open day in which parents and relatives could come to the school and observe their children in action. It had always been difficult for C.C. to attend, however, for her long working hours often prohibited such a visit. And even when Niles had appeared in the picture they still hadn't managed to come and see her, work had always got in the way. And while Sam had always put on a brave face in front of her friends and pretended to be quite happy not to be observed, she was now thrilled at the prospect of finally, and for the first time, having one of her parents attend. Niles would join her later on in the day when she was accompanying the school band on the piano and she was sure to make him proud.

Jessie and Eleanor were waiting for her already at the school gates.

"Are you excited?" Jessie asked immediately, grinning at her friend's barely concealed happiness.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's the big deal?" Eleanor chimed in "It's just a school thing."

"Yes well, your mother is in attendance every year." Jessie instantly replied.

Sam kept quiet, this was one conversation that could soon turn ugly and she really did not want to be caught in the middle, least of all on that particular day. Jessie came from a rather poor background and had been given the opportunity to attend this school on a scholarship basis. Her parents were hard-working people though, both working in shifts every day of the week, but unfortunately because of that not having a lot of time for their daughter. Eleanor, on the other hand, came from quite the opposite background. Her parents were wealthy and lived in a Park Avenue mansion, her mother stayed at home while her father earned the money, enabling her mother to turn up at every school event, much to her daughter's dislike.

"We better go inside or we'll be late." Sam eventually said and dragged the two of them with her.

The day went by smoothly and almost boring, had Sam not glanced at her watch every 5 minutes to see when Niles would arrive. They were just on lunch break when Jess tapped on her shoulder.

"You're being watched," she whispered confidentially.

"Watched?" Sam asked in return, wondering what her friend was up to now.

"Yes, this old lady is following you around."

Finally intrigued by this piece of information Sam put down her spoon and scanned the crowd. Most children were sitting with their parents, even Eleanor whose mother had brought their butler along with their own food basket. Her eyes remained with them for a moment and she grinned to herself at how uncomfortable Eleanor looked, but then she caught sight of the grey-haired woman and her heart missed a beat.

"I'll be right back," she told Jessie and left the table to approach the woman.

Grey hair pulled into a neat bun, smooth skin on her face, wrinkled hands and a burgundy conservative outfit. All in all: the image of flawed perfection and none other than B.B. Babcock.

"Grandma?" Sam asked, looking up into the cool blue eyes.

The woman nodded. "Samantha."

Sam waited for a moment, shifting from leg to leg, but her grandma didn't speak again.

"Um…what brings you here? I mean, how long have you been there? You coulda just come and said hi."

B.B. frowned and then exhaled.

"You mean I could have approached you and said hello?" she asked.

Sam pulled a face and shrugged. "Just what I said."

"No, you, young lady, still have to learn how to talk properly." B.B. corrected sternly but Sam, unfazed, shrugged again.

"As long as people understand me and I haven't had any complaints so far. But yeah, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"Well then it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it now?"

"That's certainly true," Sam nodded "on the other hand my friend now thinks you're a stalker or something."

"Then I'd suggest you'd find a more intelligent girl to be your friend." B.B. commented disdainfully.

"Nah, she's alright." Sam grinned "Besides she's never seen you before and now caught you all day long following and watching me, what was she supposed to think?"

"I guess you're right." B.B. nodded.

There was a calm to that girl that almost annoyed her at times. Beatrice knew her daughter, her daughter would fly into a wild rage when provoked, but not her granddaughter. This serene calm, it wasn't Babcock, it was all _him._ She wrinkled her nose in dislike.

"So, are you gonna stay or?" Sam asked, rocking up and down on the balls of her feet.

She watched how her grandpa produced a list, opened it and scanned it.

"I see here that you have a concert coming up soon?"

"A concert?" Sam repeated, frowning.

"Yes, is this not true? This is your school's newsletter, is it not?" B.B. asked, showing her the piece of paper.

"Ah yes! It's not a concert though, I'm just playing with the school band."

"That, young lady, is an achievement, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Samantha!"

"Yeah, alright, I guess it's a concert, grandma." she sighed "Are you gonna watch me play?"

Unbeknownst to Sam she was being watched yet again, this time by a pair of deep- blue eyes.

_"I never would have guessed that B.B. would turn up here."_ Niles thought to himself.

He was standing by the doors of the cafeteria, so at a safe distance. He knew that had C.C. been there she would've already stormed over, grabbed Sam and retreated again, but he wasn't about to do something like that. Of course, B.B. Babcock wasn't on his list of favourite people either, but he could see Samantha's excitement and wasn't about to ruin that. So he remained where he was until the bell rang, then he slowly approached them. As if having a finely tuned detector that would tell her when a domestic was near, B.B. Babcock's eyes snapped to him before he was even remotely close. He continued to head towards them and when he arrived merely nodded at her and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You're here!" she exclaimed happily, something that was echoed not a second later by her grandmother in a less enthusiastic tone.

"I told you I wouldn't miss it." he smiled and lifted her up in his arms "God, you're gonna break my back soon."

"Young girls are not to be lifted," B.B. criticized sternly.

"Why not? Oxygen levels are the same as on the floor, you don't have to worry about your granddaughter's safety." he grinned and Sam giggled.

"You're silly!"

"Have you ever known me to be something else?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I still don't think it's appropriate that you turn up here." B.B. continued, as if that display in front of her was sickening.

"Why not? I'm her father. C.C. couldn't be here, but I can. So I'm going to watch her play." he replied calmly.

"You are not her father and you are a domestic! You are over 50 and still don't have enough money for such a school. The only reason Samantha can attend here is because of C.C.'s money, money she inherited from me! You, on the other hand, should be out on-"

"Your daughter worked hard to give Sam everything she needs, so do I." he interrupted her, his demeanour calm still, because he could tell that Sam was starting to get upset, but his voice on edge. "And if you will excuse us now it's almost time for the concert and Sam can't be late."

And with that he walked away, holding his daughter still in his arms.

"Aren't you gonna come and watch?" she called after her grandma.

But the old woman merely shook her head and retreated.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Niles sighed and set her back down once they had reached the auditorium.

"It's not your fault," she replied, but he could tell that she was disappointed "I just don't get why you two can't get along."

Niles chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"It's a long story, Sam, I just think we're too different a people to get along."

Sam nodded and thought about this for a moment before giving him a serious look.

"But at least you put in the effort to be nice," she then said, as if she had reached the conclusion that his behavior was commendable.

He laughed softly again and then gently ushered here into the auditorium. "I'm glad you approve."

* * *

><p>Niles arrived home again around 10 o'clock at night and was greeted by a strange silence. No Sam running to him and flinging herself into his arms and no C.C. on the couch. He put his keys aside and took off his shoes and frowned.<p>

"C.C.?"

"Bedroom," came the curt reply and he sighed.

Someone was in a bad mood. Ridding himself of his coat too he trudged across the room and into their bedroom. There she sat on the bed arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, sitting down by her side and pecking her lips.

"My mother." she said pointedly and he winced.

"Sam told you, eh?" he sighed, stretching his tired body.

"Yes, she told me what mother said to you." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Love, don't be upset. You know B.B. and I will never get along…" he tried and softly pried her arms open to get her to relax.

"It's not just that! It's the audacity this woman has to insult you in front of my daughter. She had no right to be there in the first place…"

"C.C.," he sighed "it was an open day, she's Sam's grandmother…of course she had a right to-"

"Don't defend her!" C.C. snapped angrily "You're as bad as Sam."

Niles nodded and kept quiet for a moment, adding two and two together.

"You fought with her?" C.C. nodded and softened a little.

"She just doesn't understand what my mother is capable of…"

He nodded again and pulled her into his arms. "I know…but you can't fight with her, you know how stubborn she is, it'll only antagonize her."

* * *

><p>Niles thought that this would be the last of it. That C.C. and her daughter would cool down and forgive each other in the morning, but this time it wasn't the case as C.C. continued to stubbornly hold on to her grudge. After breakfast she told them to get dressed and grab their coats and then ushered them to the car. Niles should've known where they were going, but still he didn't fully realize it until they pulled up in front of the mansion.<p>

"C.C., you can't do this, not with Sam in the room." he urged quietly but she'd have none of it.

Wordlessly she got out of the car and marched to the front door and passed the baffled butler.

"Sorry," Sam and Niles whispered in unison to the poor man and followed suit.

They found B.B. in the library, reading a magazine.

"My, a family visit, is it Christmas already?" she asked dryly, barely looking up at them.

"I am here because you wrongfully approached my daughter and insulted my husband!" C.C. snapped, ignoring Sam's protest.

"Wrongfully? Chastity, you may not like it but the girl is my grandchild. It was an open event at her school and I chose to attend."

"You did not tell any of us you were going to do so!"

"If I had not ordered the school newsletter I wouldn't even have known. And how stupid do you take me for? If I had informed you, Chastity, would you really have allowed me to come? I was not even invited to your wedding!"

"Would you have really attended?" C.C. yelled, matching her mother's tone.

"Not in a million years!"

"Then there you go!"

Niles sighed and put his hands on Sam's shoulders from behind. But at that moment he was not so much worried about his daughter as more intrigued by something else. B.B. Babcock had actually looked hurt not to be invited. He didn't quite think yet that she had accepted him as her daughter's husband, but something had changed about her…

"You think you are so perfect, Chastity and you tell the girl I am the villain of the piece. But if you are so perfect then pray tell me: where were you? Why weren't _you_ there to see your daughter?" B.B. challenged.

"You know damn well I had to work!"

"You had to work," B.B. repeated, an almost triumphant glint in her eyes "isn't that ironic? If I recall correctly you complained before about your lonely childhood with your father away on business all the time. Funny, isn't it, how certain things repeat themselves?"

C.C. remained silent, all fight knocked from her body and a deeply sad look in her eyes.

"And so instead you sent the butler to look after her...similar, wouldn't you say, to Nanny Bobo looking after you?" B.B. continued.

"Shut up! There is a very big difference! Niles loves her like a father and he cares for her. We are a family, whether you like it or not!"

"You cannot stop me from seeing my grandchild!"

"Oh you just watch me!" C.C. growled, turned on her heels and left the room.

Sam looked torn for a moment and then chased after her mother, leaving Niles alone with B.B.

"Well, I suppose you're happy now." she said coolly.

"No, actually I'm not. You're not happy," he began frankly "Sam's not happy and I'm almost certain C.C. isn't either. I'm sorry." And he left as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, Hello. Sorry, it's me again. Now that my oneshot is done I can focus on this story again. So...new chapter...I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review. :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sam is mine...happy with that!:)**

Chapter 4: Overture: The Marriage of Figaro - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart 

While Sam's concern for her mother had taken first priority to begin with, this had soon changed. C.C.'s complete and utter stubbornness on the topic of her mother and her inability to cut Sam some slack had enraged her greatly.

"She's my grandma," Sam insisted for the umpteenth time Sunday night at dinner "she is family. Yeah, she isn't the easiest person on the planet but neither are you, mum, still I get to see you on a daily basis."

"Good tactic, kid, go with that." C.C. replied dryly and continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Niles," Sam whined "can't you say something?"

Niles, who had been sipping on his wine happy to be excluded for once, looked up.

"Sam, I…" he sighed "this is up to your mother and she said no…"

He didn't feel particularly comfortable taking C.C.'s side in this fight, for he was actually rather torn. On one hand he very much understood C.C.'s need to protect her daughter, just as her daughter's desire to be with her grandma. He felt that it was wrong to inhibit their contact, for Sam was a clever girl and would always find a way to get what she wanted. And he much preferred knowing what she got up to or where she was, then finding out from someone else that she hadn't obeyed their rules.

"Why?" Sam demanded now, throwing her cutlery roughly on the table "You always say you're my dad, then act like one!"

"Samantha, I can't," he sighed, glancing at his wife "C.C. said no and-"

"So what? Don't you have a say in this? You were so keen on trying to make peace with grandma the other day, or at least…I don't know…coexist peacefully and now you don't even argue! I hate you, both of you!"

And she jumped up and fled the table. C.C. continued to eat silently for a moment as if nothing had happened and then set her cutlery aside.

"What?" she now asked too, frowning at her husband's serious look.

"I am in an impossible position here," he voiced steadily "you told me a while ago that you are her mother, so you make the rules and I have to agree with them. And I suppose that is your right, not because she is biologically yours but because of what happened between us and you essentially raised her on your own, but this…" he sighed and threw his hands up "I don't agree with it. The girl has a right to see her grandmother whenever she wants."

"So you want that? You want B.B. back in our life? Need I really remind you what she did to us? That she caused part of your panic back then?" C.C. challenged.

"No, of course I haven't forgotten. But whatever she did to us, it only concerns us, it does not concern Samantha. I think she deserves a chance…and your mother deserves a second chance, if anyone can change her it's Sam." he said firmly.

"You're finding this all very easy, don't you? You play the neutral, nice guy, while I again have to be the bad one with the firm rules. You always take the role of Samantha's father, well then why don't you start acting like it for once?" she yelled.

"You know I find that more than difficult, C.C., but you can't even see straight because of this hate towards your mother…I'll leave you to cool off a little now…and I hope you will, because the way you are carrying on right now you remind me more and more of B.B." And he got up, grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>When he returned later on the lights in the apartment were switched off. C.C. was curled up in bed but he knew better than to suspect she was asleep. Slowly and quietly he stripped out of his clothes and then crawled into bed with her.<p>

"Are you ok?" he whispered and pulled her against his chest, kissing her shoulder.

"You always told me when you thought I was wrong, when everybody else remained silent, you always told me…but on this…I just wish I had your support." she answered quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry, but on this I'm between you and Sam and I don't know what to do here, C.C… I do believe in second chances though…"

"Why?" she asked, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Well, for starters because we wouldn't be here, if you hadn't given me a second chance." he replied and tenderly ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Not a fair move, Brightmore…" she sighed frustrated and closed her eyes.

"Never playing fair, Babs," he reminded her gently and captured her lips "but seriously… what's the difference here?"

"It's my mother," C.C. groaned, getting more than a little fed up with his relative calm "why don't you understand that?"

"I do," he softly said, unwilling to get into another fight with her "but think about your daughter here…please…is what your mother did to you really so bad that you can't put it aside for Sam?"

She remained silent for a moment and pensively traced the lines on his face. "She took you away from me…"

"No," he shook his head and took her hand to press his lips against it "she was judgmental, yes, but I was the one who left because I was a fool. I thought we had accepted that." When she didn't answer he pulled her closer still and whispered: "Just think about it."

She nodded and pressed her face to his chest. "I don't like it when you walk out on me, Niles, I'm never sure if you'll come back or not."

Her voice was thin and she had to swallow after almost every word, a firm reminder of how sore she still was from time to time.

"I'm sorry," he kissed the crown of her head "I promise to bear the Babcock wrath like a man from now on and not run like a coward."

She responded by squeezing his body.

"I love you…" and he caressed her back until he felt her falling asleep against him.

* * *

><p>Samantha Claire Brightmore had enough, enough of her mother and her unbending ways, Niles' neutrality and all the damn secrets. And so, when school was over on Monday, she slipped out of the building quickly and ran all the way to the bus stop. Once inside she took a seat in the middle of the vehicle, squished somewhere between people and hidden from view. And yet, when the bus passed the school she slid down in her seat, lest Niles catch a glimpse of her. She was vaguely aware that it wasn't right what she was doing, but her desire to get away from it all was simply too strong. The bus took her straight to her uncle's apartment in the heart of Manhattan. Skipping out she took the key from the chain around her neck and gave the doorman a big smile as she headed into the building. One elevator ride up to the 4th floor later, she walked to the door and opened it with her own key. Sam gave a satisfied nod when everything was quiet. Her calculations had been correct, Noel was still at work. She dropped her bag by the door and then walked into the guestroom where she flopped down on the bed and via remote control switched on the player. For a moment she went through the mental catalogue of things she liked to listen to and then got up again to approach the player. Her uncle had a big collection of records and she carefully pulled a Tchaikovsky LP out of its cover and placed it on the player, moving the needle with even so gentle care. The static sound made her smile already and she was lying comfortably curled up in a ball by the time the music started. The volume was put on loud, just the way she liked it, and she closed her eyes and let the music drown all her worries.<p>

* * *

><p>The first strange thing that Noel Babcock encountered, was the happy smile the doorman gave him when he arrived at his building. There was a secretive twinkling in his eyes that people usually only got when Noel's niece was around. The second strange thing was the music that reached his ears even before he had opened the door to his apartment. For a moment he hesitated and in his head tried to think about his schedule and if he had missed a meeting with his niece, but reached the conclusion that it hadn't been an oversight on his part. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, the bag confirming his suspicions, and he took a momentary breath while hanging up his coat. She wasn't in a good mood, that much he could tell both by the volume and the choice of music. Quickly he flipped his cell phone open and dialed the number of his brother in law.<p>

"Niles? Noel here," he began but before he could utter another word, Niles had interrupted him.

"Is she with you? I arrive here at the school and they tell me Samantha already left… I haven't told C.C. yet, I've been driving around trying to find her…"

"Niles, she's here." Noel confirmed gently.

"Good…" and he heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is everything ok between you and C.C.?" Noel asked.

"Yes, but your mother has been meddling…well not meddling, but she made another appearance and you know what C.C. is like where your mother is concerned. Sam naturally wants to keep in touch with her grandma…and I…."

"You're stuck in the middle," Noel added.

"Yes and I just think that it has to mean something when your mother is taking the initiative. I think Samantha can perhaps melt her a little and that it would be wrong to put a stop to this."

"But try telling that to C.C…."

"Exactly…anyway, I'm glad that Sam is safe with you…", he smiled.

"So should I send her home or are you coming to pick her up?"

"No, just…let her stay with you…if that's ok? Let her blow off some steam…and then bring her home tonight if she wants."

"Sure, I have always time for that little whirlwind of yours. I'll see you tonight. Bye" And he hung up.

Tchaikovsky continued to echo through the house while he tried to come up with a plan. Then suddenly an idea occurred to him and determined now he approached the room to talk to Sam.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello. Sorry for the late update but I had my final few days with my mother in Stockholm and only returned late last night. So here we go, chapter 5, and the drama is now officially starting. I hope you'll enjoy it. R&R, please!:)**

**Disclaimer: Samantha is mine, everyone else you know from the series :p**

Chapter 5: Hungarian Dance - Swan Lake Ballet by Tschaikovsky

It was late at night and Samantha was lying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling and listening to the faint voices of C.C. and Niles in the next room. They had been talking for hours now, ever since Niles had brought her home, but what had started as a row had now died down into quiet whispers. She still felt bad…regretted her impulse that had told her to run tremendously. The consequences of her actions hadn't really occurred to her, until she had stood in the elevator next to Niles, a few minutes away from facing her upset mother. C.C. wasn't known to cry a lot, Samantha knew so, that's why it was even worse for her to be confronted by her mother's tears rather than her anger. Upon seeing that she had merely whispered words of apologies and then disappeared into her room. She had left Niles to calm C.C. down, after all he had always been very good at handling her moods.

"Coward…" she muttered to herself in the darkness.

She couldn't pinpoint herself what had changed, what had disrupted their otherwise so close bond, but she just felt so mixed up and the thing with her grandmother on top…Sam closed her eyes and thought back to what Noel had told her about her mother and grandmother. When he had caught her in the guestroom he had first scolded her for using his records without asking first or waiting for him, and then he had led her to the piano.

"I don't wanna play," she had argued but he had merely given her a gentle smile.

"You always want to play, Sam, come on."

And he had been right, for the minute she had sat down on the bench and her fingers had touched the ivory keys she had been overcome by the strong urge to play. For 45 minutes nothing but Beethoven filled the house, angry, harsh and rapid, just exploding from her fingertips with all the power of her unleashed emotions.

"And now we talk," Noel had then said, resting a hand on her shoulder "why did you run away?"

At first she had shrugged and come up with a number of excuses, but seeing that her uncle hadn't bought any of it, she had finally told him what was really bothering her.

"Ah yes, our mother is a tough one…" he had chuckled and then started to talk about their childhood and C.C.'s relationship with her mother.

Samantha now finally understood why her mother had reacted the way she had. As a Babcock woman she had been expected to marry, not to work, to become the lady of the house and certainly not to fall in love with a butler. She could fathom now what it must feel like never to meet the expectations, to always be the black sheep of the family… When she closed her eyes now she could almost picture her mother vaguely the same age as her, forced into the best dresses, her hair made every day, not allowed to run or play with boys. She sighed deeply, the image much too upsetting and slipped out of bed. The apartment was covered in darkness and she tiptoed through the corridor until she reached her parents' bedroom. Nothing but silence met her ears and she carefully pushed the handle down and sneaked inside. She found Niles and C.C. in the precisely the same position they were in every night, like Ying and Yang, curled up in each other's arms. She lowered her body onto the bed, aware that her weight pressing down on the bed would make her presence known, and curled up behind her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against the warmth of her body and let her eyes fall closed and like that the Brightmores fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam's offering of peace had melted C.C. in an instant and she had wordlessly forgiven her. That was why she was having even more trouble in the morning to jump out of bed and get ready for her impending business trip. The boss of her firm had a big business deal to close in Canada and had chosen C.C. as his secretary to accompany her and all complaints and arguments had gone unnoticed. He held her to her promise that her child wouldn't interfere with her work and C.C., in quiet fear that he would change her regular working hours, had no choice but to accept that. But Niles could tell that her patience was hanging by a thin thread and he was quite looking forward to the day where she would explode in good, old Babcock manor and leave the place altogether. But for now that wasn't an option yet and so while their daughter still peacefully slept in their big double bed, he helped his wife pack a suitcase for the trip.<p>

"I wanted to do all of this yesterday," C.C. quietly cursed, while she tiptoed through the room to retrieve one item or another "now I'll constantly think I have forgotten something."

"We had more important things to do yesterday, Chas," he softly said, reminding her again that it had all been worth it in the end "and you won't forget anything. You've been going on business trips since leaving University, you can do this. Just focus and tell me what I can fetch for you."

"Married life has made you soft," she chuckled, while folding a blouse and placing it into the suitcase "years ago you would've never played ball with me like this."

"Maybe I was just trying to protect my balls," he grinned and drew an honest chuckle from her throat.

"You dirty man," but she nonetheless placed a kiss on his lips.

"What?" he asked, that teasingly innocent smile appearing on his face "One hears rumours about the poor fellows you had neutered."

"But not you," she said in a deeply patronizing tone "you are a proper man, the others weren't as masculine and strong as you."

"Now Brightmore, mocking the only person willing to get up with you so early and help you might not be your smartest move."

"Ah yes, what would I do without my trusted butler?" she chuckled again.

He winked at her and proceeded to pack and hand her things. Afterwards, they shared a quiet breakfast, both not thrilled with the prospect of having to spend time apart.

"God, I'm almost 60 and have known you for most of my life and yet I hate to let you go for even a single day," he groaned, unable to hide that particular confession from her any longer.

"Well, you're not alone in this, love. I think we had to spend too much time apart already…and things like this business trip are just an unnecessary addition." she sighed and reached for his hand across the table.

Strangely it was always when she showed signs of weakness or softness, it gave him the strength to pull himself together again.

"Alright, Babs, we are talking about 5 days here. Sam and I will have a great time and you can call us every night and before we know it you'll be back."

C.C. nodded and smiled and went along with it, even though she knew that in truth she would be miserable at work and Samantha would miss her a lot. She could almost predict her daughter's behavior by now, how she would spend the first and maybe even the second night in bed with Niles, claiming to have had a nightmare or a stomachache. And C.C. knew that Samantha didn't even have to make these things up, they just came naturally with the whole territory of missing her mother.

"When she was younger and wanted to sleep over at a friend's, she'd always panic at night because she thought about what might have happened to me. How the house could have burned down and she could have lost me." C.C. voiced steadily and received a comforting squeeze from her husband.

Niles too knew of that particularly strong bond mother and daughter had developed, had witnessed it himself in the early years. Even though Sam always had had a connection with him, at night when they were alone she had always wanted to stay up until she was certain that her mother had returned.

"She'll be ok, love, I'll keep her busy and then at night if she gets scared we'll just call you, alright?" and he smiled warmly at her.

"Yes," she nodded and glanced at the clock and then gave an annoyed sigh "time to go."

Niles stood up and cleared their plates away, while C.C. headed one last time into the bedroom where her sleeping daughter was still lying.

"5 days," she whispered and crouched down to kiss her daughter's head "I love you."

* * *

><p>Niles hadn't been lying when he had told C.C. that he planned on distracting Samantha by keeping her as busy as possible. So the first day she returned from school he already knew what they were going to do. First, he allowed her to ramble on about her day while munching on a light snack he had prepared and then he suggested they'd play a game.<p>

"What game? Like a board game or…?" she scrunched her nose in confusion.

"No, I thought…well, C.C. told me that when you were younger you used to play a musical game…"

"Yeah, but…no offense, Niles, I've played that a hundred times…" she sighed.

"Yes, I know. That's why I thought we'd create our own version?"

"But how?"

"You know your mother used to be a Broadway producer, don't you? Why don't we prepare our own little show for her, as a surprise? She'd love that."

"Can I play any role I want?" Sam inquired, suddenly rather excited.

"Of course," he nodded, happy that his plan had worked "and you can choose any song too, then we'll find some costume for you to wear and when C.C. gets back you'll perform."

"But I can't perform on my own!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Well, we could invite some of your friends, if you want?" he suggested.

"No, that's not what I meant. What about you?"

"Me?" he laughed, but then passed it up as a cough when he saw her serious face "I can't perform."

"Why not? I've heard you sing, you have a really nice voice, Niles, and I have seen you dance with mum."

"Yes, but…" he was practically squirming now.

"Or don't you think mum would like to see you perform?" she asked, eyeing him intently, but what she got in return wasn't a confession, but rather a wave of laughter that erupted from him. "What's so funny?" she frowned.

"Oh, your mother would find it hilarious to see me perform, she'd get a kick out of that."

"Then why won't you?" Sam asked again, still not following.

"To keep my dignity and the upper hand," he replied, wiping some moisture from his eyes.

"I know there's a story there somewhere, Niles, but I really don't get you right now." Sam huffed, growing impatient.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." he conceded, holding his hands up in defeat "it was about 10 years ago, your mother and I and I and uncle Max and aunty Fran and the children were in Atlantic City. Max and C.C. were trying to get some deal with Chevy Chase."

He thought for a moment, knowing that he couldn't share all the facts with the 8 year-old girl.

"Your mother was a little unhappy about herself during that period…and so at some point during the stay I came to see her."

He paused again, this time thinking about the night he had barged in on her in search for his wallet. His gambling addiction had stopped him from seeing at first how desperate the woman was and how self-conscious, but when it had finally hit him, he had returned to her room a little while later.

"So when I got to her room I heard music and I mean really loud music. I knocked on her door but got no answer, so eventually I tried the handle and stepped inside. And there she was: in her pajamas', twirling a silk scarf and singing loudly along to "Maybe this time" from Cabaret."

He chuckled to himself again when he remembered her horrified face at having been caught.

"So what did you do?" Sam grinned.

"Well, she saw me and then very coolly said: "You realize, of course, now I'm going to have to kill you.""

And he laughed loudly again. Sam, who didn't know anything about Niles' Risky Business dance and the ensuing conversation, looked puzzled and then shrugged and decided that it was just some strange thing between her parents.

After that little anecdote they focused on Samantha's song choices and costumes and rehearsed for several hours, before Niles decided that it was time for an ice cream break. On their way to Sonia's Ice Cream Parlour he kept his daughter entertained by telling her more funny stories of his life with C.C.

"And then she got me to help Fran's mother with her work-out," he concluded with a chuckle and held the door open for Sam.

But before the girl could set one foot inside the parlour, he had yanked her out again.

"Ouch…what was that for?" she cried, rubbing her arm.

"It's too full…" he muttered, but his voice was strained "let's go somewhere else today."

Samantha continued to mutter something under her breath but Niles only heard half of it. His heart was still racing and his mind was still dealing with the image of Colin McLoughly, biological father to Sam, eating a sundae in their regular ice cream place.


	7. Note

Hello, Hello,

well, this is just an author's note to say I won't continue this story. I've been thinking this through for quite some time and had already decided for this to be my final story. I've loved writing here, it's brought me a lot of fun and without this I wouldn't have met so many fantastic people that I now can't even imagine living without. (sounds corny, but is simply the truth) But just lately I haven't had fun anymore…first I struggled with Fabric and now I've come to realize that it was probably a bad idea to write a sequel to Again and Again. Thanks to those who have been reviewing, but I won't bother the rest of you anymore with a story you don't want to read. I know this all sounds so dramatic…but I don't mean it like that…my writing isn't good anymore and I know that, so it's just time for me to stop. I just wanted to let you know rather than stop writing and disappear. I'll still be around though to review coz Niles and C.C. are difficult to let go. Now…this is not the Oscar…so I don't wanna make this too long, but I do owe a lot of people thanks, these people are, my favourite authors on here: afinemess5, NilesCC and beMMADfabulous and nrfan, then my hero of M stories: Triple L, so many others like: negs, Steffi, Sally, samanddianefan, NilesLover101. Just so many great people, really. I loved writing for you and reading your stuff.

And this is where my stupid speech ends! Lol


End file.
